


Butterflies【8】

by Seb384



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 【盾冬/锤基】总裁SteveX明星Bucky，总裁ThorX总裁Loki。人物设定忠犬，黑化向剧情？慎入！





	Butterflies【8】

旁边隔间的动静越来越大，但仍旧盖不过自他胸膛传向脑海的心跳鼓点，鬼使神差的，Bucky点了头。

回应他的是Steve撞过来的拥吻。 Bucky被那双大手穿过腋窝提了起来，接着以温柔的力度，Steve按住他的胸口将他抵在了门板上，急不可耐地俯过身将距离拉近，Steve含住Bucky的嘴唇，用舌尖抵开牙齿探了进去。

这热切的深吻令Bucky呼吸短暂的一窒，随后他找回的呼吸也随Steve缠在了一起，Steve横冲直撞的舌头卷过他的口腔上壁带来了一阵酥痒，Bucky忍不住将舌尖顶了上去，一同投入到这个吻中。

他的双臂搂着Steve的肩，两人唇齿交缠的间隙，Steve发出一声压低的喘息，空气里突然燥热了几度，这股热意游蹿上两人的全身，Steve一手揽住Bucky的腰，另一只手悄然向下摸索。

直到衣兜处响起急促的手机铃声，打断了这难舍难分的一吻，如梦初醒，Bucky同Steve拉开了一点距离，Steve悻悻然地收回手。

理智早就被烧的差不多，Steve耍脾气似得将头埋上Bucky的肩头磨蹭，全然不顾这通电话，Bucky忍俊不禁，拍了拍他的背，Steve这才去掏手机。

只是他在接通后也没认真听对方说话，可怜的助理至少在电话里重复了三遍该他上台致词了，Steve才收回缠在Bucky身上的心思，冷淡的对着话筒应了一声。

布鲁克林商业巨头和好莱坞小王子一同顶着发烧似的红脸出了隔间，Bucky两眼亮晶晶的，而Steve的脸色越来越臭。另一边，在会场忙的不可开交的James无端打了个寒颤。

Bucky走到洗手台前对着镜子整理着装，Steve的视线紧跟着他，Steve问，“一起过去？”

Bucky摇摇头，答道，“你快过去吧，别让媒体等太久。”

Bucky的话点醒了Steve，外面还有一群如狼似虎的记者，Steve沉吟片刻，回答，“好。”

察觉Steve情绪有点不对劲，Bucky感到奇怪，他通过镜子看了一眼站在身后的Steve，问道，“怎么了？”

“没事，我先过去了。”Steve说。

“等等。”Bucky也没多想，他转过身走到止住脚步的Steve身边，伸手把他外翻的衣领捋平，“好了。”

这个意外的举动安抚了Steve的躁意，面对Bucky展露出的微笑，Steve眨眨眼，用调皮的语气问，“我可以再要一个吻吗？”

Bucky扬起眉，凑过去在Steve唇上轻轻一吻，点到即止，他说，“快去吧。”

Steve离开之后，Bucky也没在洗手间逗留太久。从那对男女所处的隔间传来断断续续的呻吟，给他一种窥听别人私密的不适感。按原路返回会场，Bucky远远注视着正在台上演讲的Steve，他有力的发言吸引了全场的关注，趁着没人注意，Bucky找了个安静角落坐下。

舞台的追光灯打在Steve的身上，Bucky出神的看着他由发胶梳至耳后的耀眼金发。

多年以前，那个有着明媚阳光的下午，也有一个满头耀眼金发的男孩。Bucky依稀记得，他柔软的发丝在有着百合花香的风中轻轻飘动，他用他细瘦好看的手指握着画笔，在洁白的画纸上一点点的描绘线条。

他是Bucky儿时的故友Curtis，一个坚韧得可怕的孩子，只是，他们有太久太久没有再见过面。

……

“交给你了。”

慈善晚宴结束后，宾客还未散尽，Steve扯着领带快步走到James身边，留下这么一句话后，绕开不远处蠢蠢欲动的记者离开了宴会厅。

大约二十分钟前，Steve找机会把车钥匙塞给了Bucky，他们说好晚宴结束后Bucky直接在车里等他，还有一位经纪人先生，Steve拜托了他为他们开车，嗯，毕竟酒驾是一件危险的事情。

而此刻在车里，Bucky和Sam交谈正欢。晚宴入场之后，Sam一直在休息室里等待，他哪能料到，这才不过几个小时，Bucky就和Steve交往了。

Bucky把Steve对他表白的事情告诉了Sam，忽略了不可言说的那一段，并且Steve发过来拜托Sam帮忙开车的消息还证实这情况非常真实。

Sam把这段时间的事情再结合以往对Steve为数不多的接触，推断下来，Steve喜欢Natasha就是一个蹩脚谎言，目的无他。

Sam无比确定的说，“我就知道，他对你别有用心。”说着，看见Bucky还傻笑起来，他翻了个白眼，“不愧是Steve Rogers，超级偶像都被他俘获了，人生赢家。”

确定以及肯定Bucky被Steve拐走，他发送消息通知保姆车司机不用来接他们，Sam疑惑的问道，“待会儿把你们送回Steve家后，这车我就开走？”

Bucky点头，“嗯，不用担心，明天Steve的助理会安排人去你那取车。”

“OK。”Sam爽快的答应。

他们等待着Steve到来，不知想到什么，Sam突然看了一眼Bucky，Bucky被他看的一愣，接着，Sam开始摸索裤兜，掏出了几个小东西扔给了Bucky。

Bucky手足无措的拿着Sam扔过来的一小支润滑剂和三个避孕套，脸有些发烫，脱口而出的话险些破了音，“这……你……给我干嘛”

“本来打算今晚泡吧，也许用的上。”Sam调侃，“现在我觉得你们更需要，千万别扯什么用不上，都已经邀请过夜了…友情赞助，不用谢我。”

然后Sam想了想，还是补充道，“要是明天让我休息也行。”

“……”

Steve过来的很快，上车后他和Sam友好的打了招呼。

三人简单的聊了几句，短短几分钟内，Sam注意到Steve接连往Bucky身边挪动了三次，Bucky自然是含情脉脉，咱也不说，咱也不看了，Sam转回身发动汽车，安静如鸡。

大概几十分钟路程，车子抵达Steve住宅外，他们与Sam道别后下了车。Bucky跟着Steve踏上门前的台阶，较为贴身的裤子揣着Sam给的那几个套套，抬腿时存在感格外强烈，Bucky心虚的回头看正打方向盘倒车的Sam，Sam还故意对他挤眉弄眼，笑咧了嘴。

进门之后，Steve其实迫不及待想把Bucky抱在怀里亲，但他还是按耐住自己莽撞的想法，把外套脱了，顺手接下Bucky脱下的外套一起挂在落地衣架上。

Steve把Bucky领到浴室门口，说道，“Bucky，累坏了吧，先泡个澡，我给你找套睡衣。”

Bucky顺从的点了头，在浴室门口等了一会儿，Steve就拿着睡衣从卧室出来了，Bucky听见他说，“我的睡衣，没关系吧？”

Bucky当然不介意，他接下了睡衣进了浴室，放好了水，将脱下的衣裤叠进洗衣篮才踏进了浴缸。Steve的家装修简约，和他本人一样令人舒心，Bucky懒洋洋地泡着，全身心都享受着放松。

在Bucky泡澡的时候，Steve也进了另一个浴室洗澡，他洗好之后进厨房热了两杯牛奶，端到客厅愉悦地等着Bucky。

舒舒服服泡完澡，Bucky套上Steve的睡衣，他没忘记西裤里的几个套套，纠结再三，他还是掏出来同手机一起塞进睡裤兜才出了浴室。

他循着声音走到客厅，Steve正坐在沙发上专注的看着电视机，Bucky看了眼屏幕，正巧播到《瑰色沉沦》里他和Natasha的初吻情节。

Bucky深刻记得这一段，拍摄这场镜头的那天很冷，风吹的刺骨，手脚僵硬的情况下肢体动作缺乏美感，反复拍摄致使他们在湖里足足冻了半小时，但这段镜头最终效果的确美极了。

Bucky转回头与Steve对上了眼，后者眼巴巴的望着他，Bucky走过去坐到Steve身边，被Steve拉起左手紧紧握住。

电视上Bucky正与Natasha吻的难舍难分。Steve用另一只手将他按在沙发上，沉默的靠过去，用狂热的吻宣泄压抑已久的醋意。

Steve明白自己一直陷在妒忌里，现下终于没有打扰，他牢牢压在Bucky身上，较劲似得将Bucky的唇吮到泛起艳红，才放过他的唇，一点点地吻到他的耳边，轻声细语地说，“抱歉，Bucky，我欺骗了你。”

“我一直爱你，我不该欺骗你说我爱上别人，对不起Bucky，对不起……”Steve在他耳边没完没了的忏悔，Bucky没有想过他的现男友会在这种情况下坦白，他忽然笑了，惹得Steve拉开距离奇怪的看着他。

“Bucky，不生我气吗？”Steve疑惑的问，Bucky没有回答，只是同他对视一眼就拉低他的头，主动吻了上去。

Bucky的吻技并不比Steve好多少，Steve潜意识里明白了Bucky并没有怪罪他，他扯下Bucky的睡裤，手握住Bucky半勃起的阴茎上下撸动，Bucky用鼻音哼哼着，阴茎很快在Steve手里竖了起来。

Steve也硬的不行，他拉高了Bucky的上衣，Bucky顺从他的动作脱光了衣服，接着一同帮他也脱掉了衣裤。终于赤裸相见，Steve的鲁莽，生涩以及欢欣雀跃便一股脑的蹦出来。

他埋在Bucky的胸前，用牙齿轻轻的咬着粉嫩的乳尖。浅浅一层胡渣顺着他的动作摩擦着胸前光滑的皮肤，Bucky软在他身下，微张的嘴里发出细细的呻吟，在Steve指腹薄茧不断剐蹭之下，Bucky蜷起脚趾，浑身战栗射在他的手心里。

没有润滑液，Steve抬起Bucky的一条腿就着精液探进他身后的穴口，尽管Bucky高潮后放松了身体，未经人事的小穴在手指探入仅一小截就咬的死死的。

Steve生怕弄疼他，动作越发小心翼翼，Bucky想起了裤兜里的润滑液，他探到一边从裤兜里摸出Sam给的那些玩意，在Steve惊奇的目光下把这些小玩意塞给他。

“用这些吧，Sam给的。”Bucky瞧着Steve的眼尾一弯，扬起略带羞涩的笑容，Steve顿时觉得浑身的热血都在往自己下身冲，深吸了一口气，Steve打开了一个包装，将一小支润滑液全部挤在手上。

手指再次从穴口探进去，有了润滑液的作用，整根手指顺利的插了进去，Bucky吸了一口气，腿开始微微发抖，有点痛，但感觉并不讨厌。

“Bucky？”

“没问题，Stevie，继续……”Bucky能感觉到Steve慌张到紧绷，他边喘息边安抚，尽可能的放松穴肉。Steve试探性的抽动起来，他听到Bucky越来越粗重的呼吸，吞咽了一口唾沫，他往小穴里加了一根手指。

甬道里层叠的褶皱被指头撑开，Bucky咬着丰感的嘴唇，他清晰的感觉到Steve的手指拔出去，插进来，再拔出去接着顶的更深，像是在好奇的探索，Bucky忍不住抬高胯，白嫩的臀随着手指抽送的频率前后摆动。

被Steve湛蓝色的眼睛直勾勾的凝视，Bucky面色潮红，他支起膝盖，主动将腿岔开更大。Steve的手指触到了穴壁的某一处，Bucky陡然拔高了呻吟，后穴紧紧绞住快乐的来源，他快要受不住如此强烈的挑拨，他想要更深刻地契合。

“啊啊……Stevie……直接…嗯……插进来……不要手指，进来……”

在Bucky难耐的催促下，Steve退出了手指，他撕开安全套，扶着自己硬了很久的阴茎套上，努力克制着自己想要一插到底的冲动，将龟头对准穴口缓慢的插了进去。

甬道内还是很紧，虽然经过Steve的一番挑拨之后很是湿润，但在Steve插进来以后，Bucky的身体不自觉在发抖，两人的呼吸都乱了节奏——Steve的阴茎实在是太大了，被一寸一寸的挤进来，直至Bucky感觉自己快被撑满，Steve的阴茎还有一小截露在外头。

Steve试着动一动，他已经在尽可能的克制自己，当Bucky的后穴逐渐放松，Steve才将自己的阴茎全部挤进去。

他缓慢的抵着穴壁去找Bucky的敏感处，而后不断试探性的加快速度，剧烈的肉体冲撞，很快Bucky的喘息声中混杂着啜泣，快感如同电流通过他的四肢百骸，他情难自禁的叹息，目光随着高频率的撞击变得涣散。

Steve按住Bucky的双腿快速退出阴茎，Bucky只觉着一阵天旋地转，他被Steve翻了个身，高抬起屁股以便Steve顺利从后入的姿势重新插进去。

后入的姿势顶到更深，Steve撞击的力气越来越大，Bucky不住的呜咽，汗水大颗大颗的从他额头渗出来，甩落在沙发垫上，他只觉着Steve快把他操坏了，身下的沙发都随着摆动发出艰难的嘎吱声。

Steve的手指深陷他的腰侧，Bucky的呼吸不稳，紧紧伏在沙发垫上，Steve操得他话都说不完整，“慢点……Stevie……唔嗯……受……”

“Bucky, Bucky……”Steve情难自抑的唤着Bucky的名字，声音从他嘴里吐出来，也是将多年来压抑的情感宣泄出来，他张开双臂用整个身体盖住了Bucky，用脸颊磨蹭他的脸颊。

两人火热的皮肤黏答答的贴在一起，比任何话语都要令Bucky安心，此刻他一团乱的脑子只有一个渴求。

“让我转回去，我想看着你，Stevie。”

“好。”

……

Edmund将Thor的礼物带回的时候，Loki正倚坐在沙发上，手里端着一杯红茶，笔直的双腿交叠搭在沙发前的樱桃木茶几。

听到脚步声，Loki侧过头，看着满脸严肃的管家走近自己。

Loki接过Edmund递来的一个长方形系着蕾丝蝴蝶结的粉红礼盒，来回翻转这个礼盒，他扬起好看的眉，嗤笑出声，“哈——哦天，Thor这傻缺送的什么玩意儿！？”

“Odinson先生说您会非常喜欢这份礼物。”管家先生一板一眼的转达消息。

Loki虽被勾起了好奇心，手指仍是不紧不慢的拉开蕾丝丝带，指头挑开了盒盖的一角，Loki双眼微眯，看清了盒子里不可描述的物体后，他再难维持一身的优雅骄矜。

脸色由白转红，又由红转青，盖上盒盖后手一扬，他恨恨的要将礼盒摔在地上，这时余光瞥到身边一直注视着他的Edmund，转念一想，Loki咬牙切齿的停下动作。

他尽量让语气听起来正常，“Edmund，你干的很好，辛苦了。”

Edmund没有多言，微微躬身，离开客厅去忙别的事务。

死死捏住礼盒的一角，Loki起身往楼梯走去。回到自己房间后，他把礼盒里装着的仿真阳具拿了出来，该死的！不知羞耻的混蛋——这东西是按Thor的尺寸定做的。

将这玩意儿丢回礼盒，再将礼盒扔进柜子里锁了起来，他得确保不会有哪个大胆的佣人收拾房间时打开这个盒子——这玩意是个“定时炸弹”。

他拿起手机给Thor发了一段他能说出的全部脏话，也许效果不怎么样，Thor没多久居然给他回复了一连串的哈哈哈。

Loki：你到底有什么毛病！

Thor：不喜欢吗？我的弟弟，别的尺寸可满足不了你。

Loki：我不需要。

Thor：不要玩具？没关系，我能给你更好的，不过你得搬回Asgard来。

Loki：操他妈我不是你养的婊子！Thor，我脱离Odinson可不是在和你玩什么愚蠢的过家家！

消息发过去后，Loki将手机息屏，他后仰着让身体砸在软绵绵的床垫里。

Thor在他离开Odinson家族后仍旧没停下对他那该死的控制欲，可悲的是Loki在以往的二十八年里从没有主动挣脱过。

不争气的泪腺失控，已经将Loki的双眼笼上一层水雾，他的确是Thor操熟的婊子，从那次糟糕的强奸，之后每一次背德的交欢，或多或少，是有他甘于承受的因素促成，但Loki并非离开他就不能活。

我会证明给你看的，Thor。

Thor没有回复Loki的消息。

送假阳具激怒Loki是他有意为之，Natasha生日宴那天，Loki在休息室里说的话惹毛了他，虽然Loki紧涩的后穴证实他不缺床伴的话都是胡扯，但Thor不止要知道Loki没有新欢，他要Loki回到自己身边。

Thor之前从未注意过自己有多粗神经，直到Loki离开之后，他突然变得过度神经敏感。

Thor的前任女友，担任Odinson置业珠宝首饰设计师的Sif，穿了一条Thor从未见过的绿裙子，那翠绿色晃得实在是扎眼，Thor与她谈到这事，她告诉他这是一条旧裙子，她不止一次穿过。

还有，从不入眼的红茶，布丁甜点，在他生活中出现率未减反增。他竟也从未发觉身边有如此多黑色头发的人，更夸张的是，他的助理小姐忙碌之余竟然还顾着减肥，她因营养不良看起来非常苍白。

Thor不知道自己是怎么了，他不想再把精力放在这些乱七八糟的事情上，他需要发泄，他大可以从那些想爬上他床的人中选一个乖巧的，言听计从的，他也的确这么做了。

他为自己挑选了一个漂亮的男孩，他喜欢男孩柔顺的黑发，苍白瘦削的肩头，他亲吻着男孩似猫眼绿的眼睛，让男孩用玩具自慰，为他口交，男孩百依百顺，但他仍旧觉得不对劲。

他兴致缺缺地打发走了男孩，而后，他仅是幻想着，换做是Loki，他的弟弟用上面的小嘴为他口交，下面的小嘴咬着玩具，因受不住快频率的深喉咽回狡黠之语，愤愤地对他瞪着大眼睛，Thor就硬了，妈的，硬的发痛。

Loki的眼睛、嘴唇、脖颈、身体，只要是回忆一下，Thor就感觉到蔓延在皮肤上的酥麻，一种不亚于性爱的快感淌遍全身，自然而然，Thor想起了Loki被他按在床上操干，不断被顶到深处凸起后，猫儿似的爪子胡乱抓着床单，两眼哭得通红的模样，这让他性欲亢进。

他用手疏解了一次，但是不够，远远不够，他对Loki的渴求越来越重，如同瘾症。

Thor曾经在高中时期为女生染上过烟瘾，他的初恋对象，那个聪明，漂亮，伶牙俐齿的Jane，Thor为她投入过太多感情，当Jane质疑他似乎透过她看别人的时候，Thor真他妈没搞懂她在说什么。

Jane冷静果断的给这段感情判了死刑，看不过Thor因失恋颓靡，他那社团认识的哥们递给他一根烟，后果便是一发不可收拾。

Thor还记得尼古丁吸入后致幻般的快感，他也记得酗酒犯下恶行后的那个早晨，他头疼欲裂睁开眼，入眼是如同往常，Loki的睡颜，但他的弟弟不知是睡着还是陷入昏迷，面无血色，呼吸轻的像是快要死去。

……

Thor走进原属于他弟弟的房间，反锁了门，随手将手机抛在床上，他掀开了被子的一角坐了上去。

解开衣带，酒红色的睡袍滑下后袒露出男人强壮的上身，Thor将手探到身下，握住自己早已硬挺的阴茎。

他与Loki曾不分时辰的做爱，在房间的各个角落，更多还是在这张床上。有时候他们沉溺在性爱里甚至忘记去上课，比如某个早晨，他的优等生弟弟，穿着Thor挑选的情趣套装，跨坐在他身上，湿漉漉的肉穴咬着他的阴茎，放浪的起伏，呻吟。

Thor恶劣的命令Loki为自己诵读话剧课表演的台本，就像平常诵读给自己听的那样，但凡念错一句，Thor就啪啪地拍打他白嫩的屁股，迫使他的弟弟一边哼哼唧唧的呻吟一边断断续续地念着，没一会儿就受不住软倒在他怀里撒娇，Thor便环住Loki的腰，在赞颂与羞耻之间加快速度。

Loki在被Thor顶上高潮的时候，右眼总是先一步落下泪珠，如天鹅般优美的脖颈会仰起一个漂亮的弧度。Thor贪婪的回忆着，他的呼吸变成一段一段的，低沉而粗重，手上动作也越来越快。

上下套弄了几十下，精液喷出的时候，不同以往，他没有Loki白皙的脖颈，或粉嫩的乳头啃咬借以同时疏解快感，Thor抑制不住的低吼。

你属于我，Loki。


End file.
